


Strangers

by fangirl_001



Category: Wolf's Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25776523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_001/pseuds/fangirl_001
Summary: Tsume finding Toboe in paradise
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> Something I have been thinking about writing for a few weeks now. I tried timing this with Strangers by Raj Ramayya (hence the name of the fanfic) but that wasn't going to happen and wrote this on a loop. And before anyone tries to kill me, this is my theory that Toboe turns into a female in the new world. He was already pretty feminine looking and sounding (duh his voice actor was female) but at the end his clothing attire and definitely his eyes were a lot more girly (and yes I ship Tsume and Toboe because they are so freaking cute together!). But please enjoy and no I don't own Wolf's Rain or any of the chars. Also let me know if this should be a story or just a one shot!

“Let’s meet again next time, in paradise..” The grey wolf let out one last howl before collapsing onto the frozen ground. He closed his eyes letting the darkness consume him as he let out his last breath. 

* * *

He opened his eyes to bright light and squinted closing them briefly before opening them back up slowly. Standing up he looked around him, a warm breeze blowing through his grey fur as he noticed a huge field full of life and covered with lunar flowers. “ _Where am I_ _?_ _Is this paradise?_ ” he thought to himself dazed and confused looking around him. His ears twitched as he heard laughter, he turned his head to the sound and noticed a red wolf running around. He felt his heart skip a beat, “Toboe?” he called out softly. The pup stopped briefly turning his head to the grey wolf then wagging his tail running towards him, “Tsume!” Startled as the pup slammed into him licking his face, “I missed you so much! Oh, I can’t wait for granny to meet you. I’ve told her so much about you!” he stood above him tongue hanging out and tail wagging excitedly. Tsume was still in shock until realization hit him, he shoved Toboe off of him biting his ear and smirking. “So, where are we?” He asked looking around still confused. Toboe giggled, “We’re in paradise silly!” He smiled softly and walked next to the young wolf half listening to his rambling, “Oh and you won’t believe who else is here!” Toboe yipped as they made it to where granny was. Tsume gawked as he saw who was under the tree, there stood Hige, Blue, Hubb, Cher, even Yiden and his family. “Well, well, well look who decided to join the party.” Hige gave him that stupid grin of his at the stunned grey wolf. “Still a smartass as always.” He retorted recovering from his shock then walked over to the group. They talked and laughed for who knows how long and even welcomed Kiba as his time had finally come. Toboe and Tsume walked off and into a field of lunar flowers, the pup still wagging his tail happily and enjoying being with his friend. “Hey, Tsume?” He softly called breaking the older wolf out of his train of thought, “Hm?” he turned his golden eyes to the pup. “Do you think we’ll remember each other in the new world?” His voice suddenly turned sad his tail coming to a halt as he looked up to him. Golden eyes turned to the saddened face, gently nudging the pup’s cheek with his nose. Auburn eyes turned to gold, “I don’t know if we will but there’s no doubt in my mind we can’t try”. Toboe’s tail wagged and Tsume chuckled softly licking his nose. “Hey Tsume. Let's find each other in the new world.” He grinned widely. “Okay.” He smiled and nodded back. And with that, the world was reborn again. 

Rain fell down in a soft blanket on the bustling city below it. A motorcycle with a young male atop it stopped at a red light waiting for it to turn a small scowl on his face as he was in a hurry to nowhere in particular. Past it was a young girl on the sidewalk under an umbrella. She squatted down noticing a white kitten with blue eyes in a box. A car driving by splashed water on her but thankfully she was protected by her umbrella. She slightly gasped turning to see who splashed her holding the kitten close to her. The light finally turned green and the male took off, he noticed a car splashing water on a person behind an umbrella. He took a small glimpse as the person turned their face to the road. Not thinking much after passing them he kept driving. “ _Hey_ _Tsume_ _. Let’s find each other in the new world._ ” 

_So_ _when, will it end?_

The male slightly gasped before screeching to a halt turning his motorcycle around looking for the girl but not finding her. 

_So_ _when, when will we meet my friend?_


End file.
